


【新快】距离/abo

by Phantomcats



Series: 新快 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomcats/pseuds/Phantomcats
Summary: 他再也忍不下去了，一直若即若离的在他身边，不容拒绝的给予帮助，自己却摆出一副拒人千里之外的样子，明明一开始跨过怪盗和侦探界线的人是你啊。





	1. 上

———————————————————

 

他再也忍不下去了，一直若即若离的在他身边，不容拒绝的给予帮助，自己却摆出一副拒人千里之外的样子，明明一开始跨过怪盗和侦探界线的人是你啊。

 

———————————————————

 

没有人知道怪盗基德的第二性别是什么，信息素是什么味道的，每个近距离接触过的警员都有不一样的说法，但是大多数人都认为怪盗基德是一个Alpha，这点看基德广大的omega粉丝群就知道了。

人们都认为一个嚣张无畏，华丽优雅的怪盗不可能是泯灭在人群中的beta，更不可能是被认为弱势群体的omega。

但，八年前的怪盗基德是Alpha没错，八年后的怪盗基德就不一定了，网络上的众说纷纭只是让高中生侦探工藤新一露出了一个晦暗不明的笑容，那个装模作样的白色小偷的味道啊。

———————————————————

依旧是预告之夜，皎洁的月光透过天窗洒向博物馆。月光的沐浴下一切都是如此的自然，但本应放置着宝石的展示台上却空无一物，远方中森警部的怒吼声还在回响着，而顶端真正的对决才刚刚开始。

月光下的魔术师先生一如往常站在高处等待着他的名侦探的到来。

白衣怪盗将宝石对着月光仔细的观察着，背后突然传来了窸窸窣窣的响声。

“你还真是喜欢高处呢。”工藤新一从阴影里慢慢走出来。

“你来了啊，名侦探.......”基德一边说着一边从高处跳下来，慢慢的走向工藤新一，“这次的宝石也不是我想要的，就劳驾名侦探交还给他的主人了。”说着怪盗随手将价值连城的宝石抛向工藤新一。

工藤抬手接住了宝石，顿了一下，说到，“不要每次都让我帮你还宝石啊，中森警部看我的眼神已经很不对劲了，你这个混蛋小偷！”

说着一脚将不知道什么时候突然出现在脚边的足球踢向怪盗，但足球并没有击中怪盗，只是蹭过了怪盗的侧脸带起一阵风消失在夜空中。

“那么也谢谢名侦探这次放过我，让我们期待下次在银色月光下的相会吧！”烟雾在风中飘散开来，视野再次清晰之后，只有远处夜空中的一点小白点昭示了怪盗的去向。

“......下次相会吗，很快我们就会再见了。”工藤新一放飞了什么出去，从口袋里掏出了柯南时期的眼镜。

———————————————————

“啧，今天的名侦探怎么感觉和平常不太一样，要说不同也没有什么不同，只是....”平常总是很好的将信息素气味收敛起来的侦探，今天四周却围绕着淡淡的薄荷气息，而且随着对话的进行，气息愈发的辛辣起来，又在夜风中慢慢的淡去。

一边思考着，白衣的怪盗在空中划出一条优美的曲线慢慢的在一个不起眼的角落降落下来，毕竟再怎么说以滑翔伞的形态穿过夜空也太容易引起注意了。

快速换掉怪盗的行头换回便服，将自己伪装成深夜出门买夜宵的学生，四下打量周围环境的时候，才发现降落的地点好巧不巧在侦探家附近，看来今天得找个旅馆休息一晚再回去了，寺井爷爷这几天到巴黎去玩了，没办法，这么想着的怪盗扭头往相反的方向走去，突然一只蓝色的蝴蝶翩然落在他的左肩上。

“嗯？”怪盗，不对，现在是普通高中生的快斗停了下来，伸手轻轻的触碰了一下蝴蝶，在月光的映照下，蝶翼闪烁着美丽的蓝色微光，显示出脆弱的美感。

微风轻抚过脸庞，送来一阵淡淡的清香，醇醇的，柔柔的，快斗不自觉的扇动鼻翼去辨别这个味道。这种淡雅却独特的芳香，这种熟悉又陌生的感觉，就像是今天一直在侦探身上闻到的薄荷的清香。

快斗顿时僵住了，因为他已经分辨出这股清香的来源，既然风是从背后吹来的，那说明味道的来源就在背后，他当然不会天真的认为有谁种了一大片薄荷在这，根据每个人的信息素绝对不会相同即使同种类也会有细微区别这一点，嗅觉灵敏的怪盗已经分辨出这股气味的主人到底是谁，怪盗感觉自己好像有点儿燥热了起来，头略有点晕眩。

“怪盗基德，又见面了。”此时已是深夜，四周几乎没有什么人在走动，只有远处的一点点亮光里人影在晃动着。

快斗迅速冷静下来，用伪装得天衣无缝的表情转过头看向来人，期间还无辜的转头看了看四周，仿佛在确定是否在叫他一般，最后无辜的睁大眼睛回答道：“请问...你是在叫我吗？”一边说着头还困惑的歪了一下，他忽视了身体的燥热，全身进入了战备状态。

“是呀，在叫你呢基德。”工藤新一脸上挂着一如往常的笑容，如同不久前怪盗向侦探走过去一般，向怪盗走去。

这时空气中突然逸散出微苦巧克力的浓郁之味，醇厚浓稠，在薄荷清香的映衬下，由内而外透出暖意。

怎么回事？新一看到面前的人脸上自然而然露出的疑惑。

事实上，快斗感觉自己有点慌，他再怎么忽视身体的骚动，到现在也发现了不对劲，明明已经喷过信息素隔离剂也计算过时间了，照理说应该是不会闻到自己信息素的味道的，但是却在这时候隔离剂失效，那只有一个答案，自己的发情期来了。

但是距离自己的下一个发情期是在下个月，自己的发情期也一直很稳定，为什么今天突然就不对劲了。

 

TBC


	2. 中

———————————————————

发情期的突然袭来让快斗内心慌乱了起来，外表天衣无缝的伪装有了一丝破绽。但这只是初期，还可以压制住，快斗很快稳住心神，看向侦探。

对面的少年脸上不自觉的显露出来的一丝混乱，虽然被他很快的掩饰了过去但还是被灵敏的侦探捕捉到了。“看来你也不是什么都不怕嘛，鲁邦先生。”

侦探越靠近少年，那股若有若无的薄荷清香就越发浓郁了起来，少年仿佛受到影响一般脚踉跄了一下，但他及时的站住了，缓了一缓道，“....嗯？什么怪盗？我叫快斗哦，虽然有点像，不过我只是出来夜跑散散心，而且我姑且是个学......嗯？”

仿佛过了一个世纪又仿佛只经过了数秒，侦探先生站在了怪盗的面前，手轻轻搭上了怪盗的左肩，手指似乎捻了一下什么，“啊，毕竟是个狡猾的无法捉住的大盗呢，不讲出证据的话是会很容易被你逃走的呢，那就让我来告诉你吧，为什么，我会这么快的......捕获你。”

这已经是一个近到侵入私人空间的距离了，这么近的距离连本来淡雅清香的薄荷味都变得辛辣而又具有攻击性了，快斗有点儿晕眩的想着。

不对好像有哪里不对，他正要接着思考，侦探的话打断了他的思路。

“以防万一，你还记得刚刚那颗足球吗，那颗擦过你脸颊的球。”

怎么会不记得呢，那颗球擦过脸的触感到现在还在脸上残留着，快斗虽然这么想着，脸上却不露分毫，恰到好处的露出疑惑的神情。

“那上面有我拜托灰原做的一点小药粉，你当然是感觉不到的，毕竟，只有这只蝴蝶能够追踪得到。”

快斗歪歪头，“蓝色的蝴蝶挺常见的吧？”

刚刚那只蓝色的蝴蝶不知道什么时候停在了侦探的手上，双翼合拢起来，仿佛在休憩一般。

侦探并没有回答他的问题，只是自顾自的说着，“很美对吧，这对苍蓝色的双翼，你知道为什么它会追着你身上的粉末而去吗？”他没有要听回答的意思，而快斗也并没有回答，他觉得有点儿燥热，因而解开了上面的两颗扣子。  
“那粉末上有它伴侣的味道。”

快斗感觉自己的呼吸急促起来了，信息素正在不受抑制的散发出来，他感觉自己的腿已经快不能支撑住自己了，这不对劲，发情期不应该这么快的。

“最后一点，当你身上的粉末和这只小东西身上的磷粉混合在一起产生反应，最后，吸入指定的Alpha信息素，量越多，时间越长，就会加速引发你的强制omega发情....”

快斗感觉侦探的声音忽远忽近，已经听不太清楚在说什么了，身后难以言说的地方的布料被液体渐渐洇湿，身前开始有不可名状的鼓起，他难受的看向侦探的方向，眼角慢慢的红了起来，腿一软，朝着地上直直的倒去，他已经没有办法在支撑住自己了，“卑鄙啊你......名侦探.......”

在倒到地上前，他感觉自己被一个温暖的怀抱拥住，然后薄荷的气息把他包围了起来，耳边一句细细的低喃传过来，“...抓到你了......”

———————————————————  
真不像是个Omega。

侦探站在床边审视着自己昏迷中的猎物，如果不是之前的意外，侦探一直也和普通人一样以为怪盗是个Alpha。

那个总是一个人在月下的身影，终于要属于他了，侦探露出了一个意味不明的微笑，他细心的将怪盗的每根手指分开，缠上柔软的丝带，防止狡猾的大盗在仍有余力的时候逃脱。

侦探轻轻的将怪盗上身的衣物褪去，房间的温度慢慢开始上升，上身赤裸的怪盗受凉似的想要蜷缩起来，侦探温柔的用手指和唇吻造访他身上的每一处，怪盗的反应出奇的诚实，不断发出甜腻的低喘。发情中的Omega慢慢的把一直压抑住的苦涩的黑巧克力味信息素洒满了房间。

算算时间，大概是该到怪盗醒来的时候了，侦探一面在怪盗身上肆意动作着，一面留心怪盗的动作。

Alpha低头去吮吸omega的红果，舌尖毫不怜惜的反复碾压着脆弱的肉粒。一直没有太大反应的omega终于是一僵，想要挣扎却又无法挣脱，omega的声线在情欲里浸泡着，却还有几分不易察觉的惊恐与害羞，“名....名侦探.....你在....”

Alpha没有想让omega继续说下去的欲望，原本毛毛躁躁抚弄omega腰线的手一顿，然后Alpha的信息素被刻意地大肆释放来，原本轻柔的薄荷香与平时不同带着攻击性的从Omega的每一个毛孔钻进他的身体，用自然规律将omega压制住，催化成一摊软绵绵的春水，理智在悬崖边缘摇摇欲坠。

Omega怪盗在侦探的动作中迷迷糊糊的想着，名侦探这个人和他的信息素一样，乍一看人畜无害的，却会潜移默化的将你压制住，无法动弹。

侦探灵巧的脱下怪盗的裤子丢到一边，手朝着那个已经被液体泛滥的穴口进发，手指只是稍稍在穴口按压了几下，穴口就欢欣雀跃的张开，不顾主人的意愿想要纠缠下去，怪盗在被允许活动的范围内微微的挣扎颤抖着，想要制止alpha的动作而张开的口却因为alpha没有停歇的动作而发出好听的喘息声。

怪盗在情欲中匆匆观察了一眼侦探，一向冷静的青年脸上带着红晕，偏偏却没有什么表情，眼里的蓝色不是平时那种清透的蓝色，是更加深沉的仿佛要将人吸入的蓝色，手上动作生疏却没有失去冷静，只有隐约能看到鼓起的地方暴露了少年的心思。

侦探感觉到了怪盗在这样的情况下还能走神，似乎突然生起气来，原本还算温柔的动作开始急躁了起来，手指往穴口内直直探去，不可避免的带入了些许空气，合着穴内溢出来的清液，发出令人脸红心跳的水声。怪盗的注意力一下子被拉回，正当他注意到在身体里动弹的手指时，身体突然感受到一阵激烈的快感，不由自主的抽搐了一下，回过神来时，身前已经是一片狼藉。

发情期的欲望稍稍得到了一点疏解，怪盗试图用深呼吸来平复情欲寻找逃跑的机会，侦探会这么容易放过自己的猎物吗？答案当然是不会，侦探的手仿佛已经点了天赋加成，原本还生疏的动作突然灵活了起来，两根手指灵活的揉弄着，试探着，由浅到深，找到了让怪盗呼吸错乱的点，怪盗顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，眼角通红的瞪向侦探，侦探只是不痛不痒的继续动作着。

随着侦探的动作，怪盗感觉到股间有黏腻的液体沿着臀部缓缓的滑下来，怪盗低喘着闭上眼睛，额角隐隐有细汗渗出，仿佛在期待着什么，又好像在沉默的拒绝。

“准备了...”伴随着侦探比平时更沙哑的声音，在身体里作妖的手猛地抽了出去，接着一个更加粗大炽热的物体顶到了穴口，怪盗颤抖起来，挣扎着想要歪过身体，却很快被武力镇压，侦探两手掐住Omega的腰际，将这具柔软的即将完全向他敞开的身体按住，接着没有停顿的长驱直入的贯穿怪盗的身体，身体一瞬间被侦探的性器填满，初经人事的怪盗眼角发红，一声带着哭腔的呻吟从喉咙里溢出。

发情期的Omega后穴早已是准备好的状态了，即使是第一次，也将来人的性器紧紧地包裹住，侦探顿了一下让情绪过于激动的怪盗放松，在怪盗的气息缓下来以后，将怪盗被绑在一起的手抓过他的头顶，俯身压住怪盗，开始大开大合的抽插起来，怪盗的脑子被从未有过的强烈快感冲刷着，因为身体里的腺体被狠狠地操弄而发出带着压抑的低喘，全身被侦探控制着，就连信息素也被薄荷味包裹着......

“等一下，你...慢.....”怪盗的话还未说完，侦探就不耐烦似的凑上去和怪盗接吻，动作算不上温柔还带着点小暴躁，却压制住了原本想要拒绝的Omega，alpha的气场本来就强过Omega，更何况是在这样的情况下。

与此同时在怪盗身体里的肉棒开始往更深的地方探去，alpha的阴茎在一次次抽插时调整着方向，在几次尝试后，阴茎前段顶到了一个细小的缝隙。

肉棒顶到这个缝隙的一刹那，怪盗感觉到下腹有一股难以忍受的酸胀感，然后是如潮水一般的快感一阵一阵的涌来，不由自主的想要向后闪躲开来，侦探气势汹汹的抓住怪盗的腰肢，不由分说的向着缝隙的方向破开障碍，怪盗像缺水的鱼一般无助的颤抖着，无法反抗alpha带来的快感，嘴里喊出甜腻的呻吟，用带着哭腔的声音求饶。  
“等一下...名侦探....不要...太...”

兴许是因为侦探没有反应，怪盗不知道为什么自己为什么会脱口而出侦探的名字。

“新一....新一....慢...啊...”

在喊出侦探名字的一刹那，生殖腔口打开了。

侦探就着这个姿势将性器放进了深处更温暖的地方，缓缓地推入生殖腔的性器让有怪盗仅剩的理智让他慌乱起来，本能的弓起腰想要抗拒，alpha却没有给他做出反映的时间，匆匆解开怪盗手上的束缚，将已经软成一滩的Omega翻转了一面，性器在生殖腔内旋转了一圈进到更深处。

侦探整个人压在怪盗的身上，怪盗的上半身因为支撑不住重量而贴在床上，小腹垫在腿上，只有臀部翘起来，方便alpha的操弄。

怪盗几乎要哭出声来，也许他不知道，他叫出侦探名字的一刹那，使得alpha本身对他浓重的占有欲和征服欲成倍的加重。

第一次的性爱就被粗大的性器研磨腔口，发情期从来是靠抑制剂度过的少年本身就极为敏感的后穴在双重酷刑的刺激下，交代了出去。

刚刚射精的怪盗侧着脸趴在床上，失神的瞳孔里泪水倔强的滑动着，表情里糅杂着享受，畏惧和对什么的渴望。

怪盗痉挛的后穴里侦探还在不留情面的抽插着，性器完全抽出又破入其中，重重地操到Omega的前列腺上，怪盗只是喉咙里呜咽着，却发不出声音，他前端的性器刚刚发泄过还没有力气，他徒劳无功的挣扎了一下仰着头达到了Omega的高潮。

侦探还没有发泄，但他的速度已经开始逐渐加快，然后侦探吻上了还在不应期的怪盗，最后一下将阴茎深深地埋进了怪盗的生殖腔，怪盗的理智尖叫着“要被标记了！要被标记了！快逃！快逃！”身体不知道从哪里来了一股力想要挣脱开侦探，“不...不行...现在...还不行....”

侦探只是轻轻的拽回了Omega，一口咬住了Omega后颈的腺体，将犬齿深深地扎入腺体内注射alpha的信息素，同时生殖腔里的阴茎也迅速膨胀成结，一股温度稍低的精液便注入到了Omega的生殖腔中，原本还在挣扎在想要逃跑的怪盗此刻仿佛被钉在阴茎上，浑身不自觉的颤抖着，眼泪不断地从眼角流下来，他感觉自己快要死了，敏感的生殖腔第一次被造访就承受了这么多的刺激，却又被结锁住，无法逃离。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读ε≡٩(๑>₃<)۶


	3. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头解释一下设定：  
> 在标记完的一个月内Alpha对omega的占有欲和omega对Alpha的占有欲是不相上下的，Alpha不在身边会导致omega没有安全感，找不到Alpha的omega严重的会自残，所以AO在这个时期一般会非常粘，但是标记完成后的一个月内会慢慢消退到正常状态，大部分人把这称为“标记蜜月期”。【反正全是bug就不要在意这些问题了，关键是我搞的这个设定到底有没有写到啊】

———————————————————

快斗发出小动物般的呜咽声，身体颤抖着承受着新一源源不断地注入进来充满生殖腔的液体，这对稚嫩的omega腔道来说已经超过快感，到了一种酷刑的地步了，而他无法逃离，被泪水模糊了的双眼执拗的看向新一，想要看清楚新一的神情。

在快斗因为体力不支陷入昏睡前，他听到一句轻轻的仿佛要消弭在空中的细语，“快斗，你终于是我的了。”薄荷香以一种不抗拒的保护性姿态缠绵的环绕着他，让因为强制标记而恐慌不安的Omega慢慢平静下来，在一阵不可言说的安心中进入睡眠。

———————————————————

阳光透过薄薄的窗纱照射到床上，已经是清晨了，刚刚睡醒的快斗懵懵的从床上坐起来，随之而来的一股极大的恐慌感，还不太清醒的快斗遵循着本能的指引，想要去找自己的Alpha，标记后结合在一起的信息素指引着快斗，Alpha很近，但还不够，本能在叫嚣着接近，更接近一点，直至相互交融，还处于模糊状态的快斗拉开被子就想要下床，直到脚接触到冰冷的地面快斗才回过神来，自己的身体正在发出抗议，腰上的酸痛感，身体的深处被撑开填满的感觉，还有......后颈的标记。

快斗后退两步，跌坐到床上，手不自觉的摸向后颈，标记后的伤口已经在激素的作用下高速愈合了，只留下一个明显的咬痕。怎么会就这么被标记了呢，快斗努力转动着有点儿生涩的头脑，说到底，他连自己的心思都不太知道了，更不用说那个侦探的心思了。快斗深呼吸着，手紧握成拳头，在修剪得圆润平整的指甲深陷入手心之前，又突然的松开，他的呼吸开始急促了起来，一段时间没有Alpha信息素的安抚，刚刚被标记的omega情绪开始不稳定了起来。

快斗还在混乱着，他的本能却开始欢呼雀跃了起来，属于自己的alpha的气息正在靠近，意识到这点的时候，快斗的身体已经先于理智做出了反应向着门口的方向进发，反应过来时，就发觉Alpha已经在门口站定。快斗来不及细想，也不知自己这时候到底是想不想见到这个强行标记了自己的Alpha，他无视了自己内心深处某个角落仿佛在诉说着什么的声音，还有那个细小的呜咽声，。

门外的Alpha似乎是察觉到了什么，在停顿了一小会后，轻轻地推门而入，第一眼就看到了站在床边有点儿茫然的快斗。  
快斗此时的内心复杂，面上却一点表情也没有，只是，随着Alpha逐渐的接近，原本由于Alpha的远离而带来的恐慌混乱感逐渐被另外一种安心感给代替了，原本被扰乱的理智逐渐平稳下来，渐渐的恢复平常的状态，或者说是看上去像平常的状态。

进到房间的Alpha没有吭气，站在床边的omega也没有动弹，两人的视线都游离着不敢对上，房间内仿佛突然陷入了真空凝固状态。  
在门口憋得耳尖发红的工藤新一缓缓的视线转移到快斗的身上去，第一眼就看到了快斗赤着的脚丫，没有任何的犹豫，他追随着自己的本心和Alpha镌刻在本能里对自己omega的保护欲，上前要将快斗拉到床上坐下。

快斗眼见着新一就要上前来，不自觉的想要上前一步去迎他，却又瑟缩着退后了一步，站在原地踌躇着，当新一温暖干燥的双手拉住快斗，将他牵引到床上时，他只是安静的接受却没有任何的话语。

是无声的拒绝还是......新一想要去看怪盗的表情，却发现从进到房间以后，怪盗的表情就没有变过只有身体的轻微的动作在述说着什么，没有再去细想什么，新一蹲了下来，将快斗的脚抓住，冰凉的脚只是稍微抖了抖就温顺的停住了，任由Alpha想要将其捂暖的动作。

低下头来的侦探没有看到上方快斗眼神里的变幻莫测，恐惧，恼怒，不敢置信，以及说不出的压抑着的爱意。

他试图压抑住这些感觉，将他们统统锁回深处，带回那张一直支撑着他的引以为傲的面具，怪盗的自尊与所背负的沉重不允许他的软弱，他尝试着想用对待陌生人的方式去拉开逐渐靠近他的侦探，不想将他牵扯进来，不能失去他，即便代价是伤害自己。

但快斗的情绪已经要抑制不住了，对alpha的需求使他的信息素开始向外散发出求救的信号，希望能够得到Alpha的安抚。察觉到了这一点的新一将快斗塞回到床上，不顾快斗轻微的几乎要察觉不到的挣扎，温柔的抱住了他，“我的小偷先生，我会一直在你身边的，所以不要在自己一个人了，也不要在丢下我了.....”

明明是个Alpha声音却在颤抖着，只是抱着他的手却很温暖，贪恋这样的温暖真的可以吗，只是想要这样的温暖而已，已经很久很久都是自己一个人了，所以稍稍依靠一下这个卑鄙的侦探也没问题的吧，快斗这么想着，原本垂落在一旁的手悄悄地轻轻的环上了侦探。

———————————————————  
为什么又睡过去了呢？工藤新一稍微低下头看着依偎在自己怀里的快斗，失去了扑克脸的遮掩，早晨抿着嘴面无表情的怪盗先生现在微微的张开嘴巴，露出一副可爱的睡颜，脸上是一副安心的感觉。

新一转头看了一眼时钟，已经十一点多了，他轻轻的下床，想要去楼下热一热早餐，起身想要离开的时候，背后传来了一股轻微的拉力，转头看去，快斗别扭着一张脸，说出了今天早上的第一句话：“笨蛋侦探......我和你一起去啦.....”

世界好像在这一刻亮了起来。

 

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阅读☆(≧∀≦*)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"


End file.
